Parallel
by imagination writings
Summary: After mrs knight had been in a car accident with her husband, and lost him, she sometimes needs her son to sing for her.


**Hey guys, I got this idea after listening to parallel by kendall/heffrondrive**

**so read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**no one's pov**

**"Kendall, baby don't forget we're going over to james and brooke's house tomorrow" mrs knight said to her son, "yeah,I know mom, you've told me that an hour ago and an hour before that so I am pretty sure I won't forget" kendall said back "okay I was just making sure, and it's late already so don't stay up late" mrs knight said yawning**

**Kendall's pov**

**"i won't mom goodnight" i said as i went ****over to**** my mom and kissed her cheek "goodnight sweety, GOODNIGHT KATIE" mom said whe walking up the stairs "GOOD NIGHT MOOOOM" katie yelled back making me jump " KATIE where did you come from?! " i asked her while holding my heart "i flied" she said. I rolled my eyes at her "come on katie, how old are you?". "12 and you are 17 years old" she answered back."katie i was being sarcastic" i yawned. "I'm going to bed, so give me my nightly hug" i said while spreading my arms wide open waiting for my sister to give me my hug, she made her way over to me and hugged me pressing her head to my stomach, then we pulled away and we both walked up the stairs and seperated to go to our room's. I closed my door and puled my pants and shirt off leaving me in only my boxers, i slid under my covers welcoming the fluffy feeling of my blanket, i looked over to my right, there on my nighstand was a picture of my dad and i before he died In a car crash.**  
**FLASHBACK**

"Carl i love you" jeniffer knight said to her husband while they were standing on the beach. "i love you too jen, so much" carl said back. To his wife when it started raining like crazy "come on let's head back home i don't want you to catch a cold, also i don't think kendall is to happy with us, we told him we would be back in an hour but we've been gone for four hours" carl said to his wife, as the two ran to their car.  
"jen, i wanted to te-" "CARL WATCH OOOUUUTTT" jen screamed as carl lost control of the wheel and crashed into a tree. Carl died right there but jen had been taken by an ambulance and was in a coma for about a week, but except for the shock she lived after she geard her husband had passed she recovered fully but sometimes she still relives the accident and panics, and only one thing or better yet person can get her to calm down and get her out of her bad memory, and that person happened to be her only son kendall.

**END OF FLASHBACK**  
Still kendall's pov

I'm worried for my mom because tomorrow is the day my dad died four years ago, but i'll see what happens tomorrow cause right now i'm beat and i am in desperate need of sleep.

"all...endall ... Kendall donald knight open your eyes" i heard my mom say, as i feel her hand rub my bare shoulder than a little lower and to my side and oh no i'm ticklish no she targeted my ticklish sides, but i don't think so i'm not falling for that, i turned abruptly making her hands let go of my sides. My mom smiled at me that leaned down to kiss my cheek then my shoulder then she stood up and left so i could take a shower and dress for the day. We had breakfast and after that we went to james'. Logan and his sister mom and dad were already there and carlos and his mom and dad arrived at the same time as us.  
The day went great and we all had a great time we had dinner together and now we were in the living room chatting with each other untill: "wow today is the fourth year without carl" said sylvia carlos's mom. Everyone fell silent and i looked over at my mom she had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was shaking and then she started screaming "watch out carl" and kept repeating that and brooke james's mom tried to get my mom to focus on her but jt didn't work, and by now was having trouble breathing. "we have to get her to calm down, she is hyperfantilating" antonio said i was starting panic now too because my mom wouldn't come out of her shock "everybody quiet" brooke said everyone was quiet except for my mom who was really in a bad state now "kendall sing" brooke said, i looked at her "what" i asked her "sing".she said again "i can't i -i can't sing in front of people" i said "kendall honey you don't have to be shy, or just close your eyes or focus on you mom's eyes" brooke said. i closed my eyes toom my mom's hands in mine i was really nervous because everyone was quiet ready to listen to me singing, but i had to do this for my mom and katie cause she looks like she is going to cry.  
I took one last breath closed my eyes then began singing**,  
**

_Counting stars, lying in the grass, side by side , your head on my shoulder, we talk about nothing much, every breath, we're getting closer._

I opened my eyes, focusing on my mother's beautiful blue eyes as she stared right into my own green ones, she seemed calmer.

_**Parallel in this universe, do we light up our hearts just to watch them burn? parallel are we crossing lines?.**_

My mom was still looking into my eyes, but i noticed everyone else was also watching and i got nervous again so i closed my eyes and skipped some lyrics

_**The stars align, i'd throw a rope around the moon, and pull it close whatever it takes to be with you.  
**_

**i ended there and opened my eyes, my mom was fully relaxed now and hugged me tight to her body whispering "thank you thank you" into my ear "oh my god kendall i knew you could sing because your mom told us you always calmed her down with your sining, and that you only sing in front of your mom, but now that i heard it myself, you sound beautiful" brooke and everybody nodded their heads and i blushed.**

**That evening back at home lying in my bed thinking about today, they told me my voice is beautiful, i never liked singing that much but now, i love it because My singing means something to my mom and it made her proud.**

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think.  
Xxxx rana**


End file.
